Crystal Clear
by Wyltk
Summary: Rated for violence. It's about Serena and how the link to the Silver Crystal might effect her.


AN: One day it hit me about Serena being connected to the crystal and how that connection might work against her. If you don't like violence you might not want to go any further.  
  
  
  
Crystal Clear  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
"Take it." Sailor Moon said softly but clearly her voice ringing like a small bell in the now silent room. The crystal glowed in her open hand as she held it out to the dark form above her. "But you must promise. Promise on the Silver Crystal that my friends will be placed back on earth and remained unharmed forever."  
  
"NO USAGI! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU GIVE THE CRYSTAL UP!"  
  
"You BAKA! You can't!"  
  
"I swear." The dark man said a cruel smile forming on his lips at the sound of her friends protests.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He snatched the crystal from her hands and Serena smiled as her friends disappeared immediately. The good thing about having a crystal that was tuned to her wishes. It would keep with the last one she made. The guy glared when they disappeared and began to walk away with the crystal firmly in hand motioning to two guards to come and get her.  
  
Before they got to her she felt her body pitch forward straight towards the crystal. He turned around at her yelp and smiled wickedly as he saw her lung forward after the crystal. He knew then. He knew she was connected to it. Oh this wasn't going to be fun at all.  
  
She had been connected to it from the first time she had truly used it, against Beryl. Since then she hadn't been able to move more then three feet from the crystal without feeling it tear something from her. The feeling would continue until she was close to it again.  
  
A cruel smile tilted the mans lips and he backed further away from her and the ripping feeling increased to almost unbearable. She could feel his eyes on her as she curled into a ball to try and stop the feeling. She felt him move forward and then back taunting the links strength on her.  
  
"Does that hurt princess?" his voice was low and in a whisper that reminded her of every bruise or scratch she had ever gotten from people like him. He walked close to her again and she sighed in relief as she was able to put the pain to the back of her mind. However when she tried to stand it was obvious that her body had yet to forget as the feeling had all but been washed away from her legs leaving her to fall again.  
  
The shrouded form in front of her had begun to swarm the crystal with dark energy. That certain task had always left her weak. Diamond flew to her mind and she shook her head trying to get rid of the blackness that was beginning to cloud her.  
  
"I'll never give in to you." she whispered her jaw setting surprised she could be so firm in the circumstances. Her eyes darkened with pain as he took a step away from her. Then before she could react his fist had flung the crystal to the cement floor.  
  
The feeling of being slammed against something flooded through her system so fast she could barely breathe. When she could finally breathe again it was just in time for a scream to erupt as his foot crashed against the sensitive crystal. To its credit it fought breaking and when the light dimmed around it, it was still in tact, darker, but still in tact.  
  
"I will never forgive you. You said that once before Mina-chan. Remember the fight with Beryl? I wasn't able to get your freedom then. This time I will. This time I understand exactly what I'm doing. I've grown up. Everyone always seemed so much mature then I was. You especially."  
  
The man gave her an evil smile, blond strands of hair flying out from his hood. He walked up to her and gave her a good swift kick to her side and she went flying into a near by wall. She screamed as she smashed into the wall and landed on her face again.  
  
"Mako-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't listen to you. I am a baka. But only because I hadn't given the crystal sooner. I'm proud of what I've done. I always knew you were the stronger one. And you were always behind me helping me up when I fell. Will you help me one last time?"  
  
The guy ignore her prone form lying on the ground and placed his foot over the crystal. He seemed to have decided destroying the crystal was better then using it. Either that or he realized he couldn't use it without her. Maybe both of them.  
  
"Rei-chan. Do you really hate me? I certainly never hated you. You always seemed to understand about out powers more then anyone else. Maybe that's why you knew more then anyone what would happen when I gave him the crystal."  
  
His foot smashed down on the crystal once he had steadied it and a bright light escaped out of a deep crack in the round sphere.  
  
"Ami-chan I've never seen you scream like that. You were always too calm and composed for yelling. You where always ready with an explanation and a helpful tip. You were always ready to listen to us and help us. Thank you for your wisdom. You've always helped me to make choices. I needed that especially now."  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan-"  
  
The mans foot slammed against the crystal one last time and she let the power she had been trying to control go. It rushed from her to the crystal and out till the whole floating space ship was engulfed in the pure light which turned to fire in less then a second.  
  
An inhuman cry wretched from her throat as the ship exploded with unexpected fury. And below four girls and one guy were left watching as ashes rained down on Tokyo city.  
  
  
  
An: I hope you the venture to read this far enjoyed it! If you like Harry Potter check out the rest of my stories, and my friends stories. Her name is Ms. Prongs!  
  
Wyltk  
  
@}---- Roses to those who review ',',',',', Thorns to those who don't 


End file.
